Suki, Kirai
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: After his brake up with his girlfriend Gumi, Rin nags Len to find a new girlfriend and sson. But he just can't feel that way with any other girls, until he meets a girl named Hatsune Miku. Of course he wants to make it clear that he loves her...but will she feel the same? MikuxLen


Suki, Kirai

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at V Academy for a certain blond boy called Len Kagamine. He seemed to be in quite high spirits even though he had recently broken up with his girlfriend Gumi, he didn't seem to mind but his friends were still…concerned for him. Len seemed oddly fine with the fact they had broken up and even remained good friends with her which his sister Rin Kagamine found strange. Len sat near the window as usual with his sister.

"Aren't you upset? Like, at all" Asked Rin. Len looked at his twin sister and smiled.

"Nah, we both agreed that we just don't feel the way we used to in middle school anymore. These things happen and she's cool about being friends." Rin have a disapproving look at her brother, remembering how she handled her previous brake up Kaito how was now going out with a girl named Meiko. When Rin had her brake up she sat in her room eating orange flavored snacks while watching sappy J-Dramas. It was unfair as to how well he was handling it.

"Well I think you better find someone new, it makes me uneasy having seeing all these girls try and hit on you."

Len looked up with a confused look on his face. "People have been hitting on me?" Rin just stared blankly at him.

"You're really an idiot. Aren't you?" Said Rin a flat tone. Sighing Len looked out the window to watch the stream of people walking into the school before the bell started. Maybe Rin was right and that he did need to find someone new, but lately all he ever looked at girls was as friends, not as lovers. After his relationship with Gumi ended he just felt numb…it was the strangest feeling.

Thinking about going to his friends Len was about to look away from the window before something caught his eye. His eyes caught sight of long teal hair, a girl he had never noticed before walked among the Sakura trees which lined down the schools pathway. He watched as a stray Sakura petal landed on her nose, he chuckled as he watched the girl gently sneeze and blush as her friends laughed along with her. Her smile was soft and the way her emerald eyes shone in the light made him feel warm. Len remembered he felt this way when he first met Gumi…Wait.

Len snapped back to reality and placed his head in his palm. What was he thinking? He hadn't felt this way in ages, not since the first year of middle school, if that girl had caught him looking at her…

Len's face went red in embarrassment as buried his head in his arms, completely ignoring Rin's strange looks. "Uh..You ok there bro?"

Len didn't get a chance to reply before Rin cut him off by shouting out the window.

"Hey! Morning Miku!" Len peeked out the window to see who Rin calling to and noticed that she was shouting to the girl he was just looking at.

"Friend?" Asked Len, Rin nodded happily. "Yeah, she's my best friend." He looked at her with leering eyes. "Why haven't you invited her over before?"

Rin laughed and Len's face turned Red again. "Oh I have but you were always up in your room with Gumi or something, why do you ask?"

"N-nothing…" muttered Len. Rin gasped and covered her mouth in excitement. "Len Kagamine! Have you fallen in love with my best friend, the one AND only Hatsune Miku? Ah love at first sight how romantic!" Rin danced around Len humming a happy tune much to Len's annoyance.

"What-N-no I don't like her…I've never even talked to her, I don't know her!" He looked up from his table to see Rin's eyes glaring at him like she had some sort of plan in her mind which was a bad sign. She giggled and grabbed his face, causing him to make a fish face.

"Ah but see here dear, sweet brother of mine"

"Please never call me that again."

"That is why you go up to her, talk to her, and sweep her of her feet with your charms!"

"Rin you do realize that this is me we're talking about."

"Point taken."

He could never understand this sister of his, he told here everything because they we're best friends and twins but at time he wished he could just keep his mouth shut. Maybe it's because she starts to get these weird fantasies in her head, which he knew would never really work in real life. Before Len could react Rin whipped out her phone and to his horror he saw her dial Miku's number. Len jumped up from his seat with blood rained from his face, he knew what Rin was planning and honestly he didn't think he could do it. So he chased after his sister around the classroom while the class just carried on like this was normal for the Kagamine twins, which it was. Finally Rin's stopped ringing.

"Hey Miku, wanna come over after school today. After dinner? Sure, cool see you then." Rin put the phone back in her pocket and smiled smugly at her brother.

"Why." Len said bluntly, all the emotion had gone from his face.

Rin just laughed. "I haven't seen you act this way about a girl before! You must REALLY like her!"

In a slow action he lifted his hand up to his face and…Smack. Rin looked on with concern, did she accidently break her brother?

"Rin…" Len started

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember whose turn it was to clean our bomb shelter of a house?

"Me?"

Len nodded slowly.

"And who's the one who kept saying 'I'll just do it later'?"

Rin started to drop her head, unable to look at Len in the eye anymore.

"And who did you just invite after school? For dinner?"

Rin's face went white as she had released what she had actually done. The house was indeed in a tip and needed some urgent cleaning, Chinese from what they had 3 days ago was still on the kitchen bench and they both shared a habit of never hanging up their clothes just...the floor. They had been having take out since neither one of them has gone to the shops.

"I'm home at Lunch. Go buy dinner. Good Luck, don't stuff it up. I believe in you." And with that Rin sped out of the classroom. "WAIT!" Len called out. "I don't even know her favorite foods!"

"SHE LIKES LEEKS!" Rin called back as she poked her head around the corner.

" _Leeks? That's all I get? No dinner ideas, no recipes just…leeks?"_

The class stared at Len as he furiously mumbled random recipes to himself with a very determined look, they could tell from the aura he was giving of to not to approach him. He couldn't help it, he was nervous! He had to cook for a girl he possibly like and had never spoken too! He was so nervous he forgot to get mad at Rin as she sped off.

With a sharp turn of his head Len looked at the clock and saw that it was almost the end of Lunch, which meant not long till they got to go home…which meant as soon as the bell went he would have to rush to the shops, buy leeks, rush home, make it, and look good for Miku.

"What am I talking about?" Len broke from his mumbling. "I'm always good looking!" Suddenly a heavy object smacked Len at the back of his head and he twitched at the pain. "What the- Oh, Yohio. Just you. Damn you did you hit me so hard!" He said rubbing his head and looked up to see Yohio.

Yohio had light blond hair and red eyes, he was Len's best friend besides Kaito and Oliver. Yohio always had a bunch of fangirls following him since he was an up-and-coming singer/model but today he seemed alone.

"You said you're always good looking? It's like you forgot how you look when you first wake up in the morning, Len." He laughed at Len's scowling face. "Yeah yeah, easy for you too say _'I can make girls faint just by looking at them'_ and all that."

"Well that did happen today actually.."

"Seriously!?" Len said slamming his hands on his desk in disbelief. And here he thought that only happened in girls romance manga's…

"Yeah, she had REALLY long light hair and these beautiful blue crystal eyes. Seemed like the shy type, I tried to say hi but you know she kinda…fainted?"

Len stared on at Yohio and he nervously laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough. "So! Got any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, Rin's invited her friend over and I'VE got to make dinner while she does bugger all." Just before Yohio was going to start talking again the lunch bell ended and the teacher walked in. Len couldn't think straight the whole lesson…How he wished his first time meeting Miku will go well….

 **SayaKagamine02:** _HEYYYYY! GUES WHAT I'M ACTUALLY ALIVE YES I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE BUT BOOM BABY I HAVE ARRIVED! …..Do people actually still read my stuff or nah? Anyway- I'm going to start a new story to help with my writers block on my other ones like Rolling Girl and Warfare. I'm probably going to delete my other ones and start a new since I don't really like them anymore and sort of feel like I'll be writing in circles…BUT! TA-DA New story = new updates and as you've probably guess this is my take on the MikuxLen versionof Suki Kirai and a new chapter shall appear soon! Ta-ta~_


End file.
